


Socks are Very Much the Best Presents

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days, Chaste Kisses, Christmas, Fluffy, I suck at tags, M/M, Snow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 17 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry.Pretty fluffy little Drabble - no smut sorry!





	Socks are Very Much the Best Presents

Todays Prompt: Relaxing with drinks in front of the fire in socks 

 

Draco hung the last stocking above the fireplace. It was quiet in the cottage he and Harry shared and he liked it that way. After the War and the final year at Hogwarts they had decided to move in together.

They had opened a bakery. Well Harry had bought Draco one for their first-year anniversary and it provided Draco with something he had sorely needed. A place to call his own, and acceptance in the wizarding community. He owed Harry everything.

That was why he was here, putting up decorations by hand instead of using magic, because Harry said it was better this way. It had been frustrating, and he had thrown more than one bauble to shatter against the wall but Harry had been right. It was much more rewarding when you put them up yourself. He stepped back to admire his work and knew Harry would love it the second he saw it.

Speaking of. 

The floo roared to life and Harry came spilling out. No matter how Draco had tried to train him, he always fell out of the flames. Draco smiled as he held out a hand to help Harry up before he was wrapped in a warm embrace.

“You decorated for us?” Harry whispered into his shoulder. Draco nodded.

He pulled back so he could look down at Harry’s face. “Yes, and you were right. It was good to do it by hand.”

Harry laughed. “I didn’t expect you to. I am going to go start the food for tomorrow. Are you baking something in the morning?”

“The bakery is closed tomorrow. So, I can bake here. What time is everyone coming?”

Harry stalled for a moment then. “Well…see there were some arguments…a lot.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, a sign everyone knew meant he was stressed but Draco knew it also meant he was anxious.

“I won’t be mad, no matter what.”

Harry looked at him and he nodded slightly. “Well, the Weasleys and Hermione were all happy to come. Your mother thought the idea worth merit since otherwise she was unlikely to see us,” he said and Draco chuckled. His mother was absolutely on board with his relationship to Harry, and she already loved Harry like her own son. He sobered then as Harry didn’t go on.”

“So it’s father?”

“He refuses to breath the same air as those “red headed blood traitors”. I got mad Draco, like…really mad.”

Draco was wary now, Harry had every right to be angry, Draco himself was angry as it was only because of Harry and those red heads that Lucius wasn’t in Azkaban for life or kissed.

“What happened?”

Harry shook his head. “I shattered all the windows….even the stained glass one.” He looked away, his fist tightening. “I got banished from the Manor.”

“My parents?”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t hurt them,” and his voice sounded hurt that Draco would ever think that. Draco took his hands. 

“I didn’t think you would have, but exploding windows might have been anything. They will get over it, and mother will be here tomorrow without Father most likely. That will teach him a lesson.”

“You’re really not mad?”

Draco shook his head. “Let me fire call mother. You go calm down and make whatever you were going to make for tomorrow ok?” he said with a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry blushed and Draco leaned in for another kiss.

When Draco came into the kitchen it was to find it full of life as Harry cooked with both his hands and his magic. Small appetisers were making themselves on the scrubbed wood table while something smelled divine from the oven and Harry was stood mixing something in a glass bowl before he poured it into the pan that was on the hob.

“Wow, we are going to have a feast,” he said as he came up next to Harry and noticed he was making very small, fluffy pancakes.

“Blinis,” he said by way of explanation, reaching over to the left where another of the little pancakes had cooled and he smeared it with some cream cheese and a small roll of salmon and handed it to Draco.

He eyed it carefully and then popped the bite in his mouth. Then his face lit up. “Merlin that is good. How have you never made these before?”

Harry shrugged and went on making them until he had enough.

“How about a nice walk, then we can relax in front of the fire.”

“Ok, sounds good,” Harry replied and set the kitchen to cleaning itself. Draco was always amazed at this, since Harry had learned control of his emotions, his spellwork was perfect. He didn’t even have to have his wand for simple things now.

They wrapped up, snow falling outside the window and headed out. Draco slipped his hand into Harrys as they walked. “You make me so happy,” he said softly and Harry stopped and looked at him. Draco was not one for random declarations like that. He shrugged. “Just wanted you to know. Instead of having to figure it out. No matter what happens tomorrow, it’s always going to be me and you Harry. Always,” he squeezed his hand lightly.

Harry’s mood was much cheerier from then onwards, and he ran about catching the snow on his tongue, making snowballs and enchanting them secretly to fly at Draco. By the time they got home they were thoroughly soaked through.

“Go on, shower. I will make us some hot chocolate.”

Harry wandered off upstairs, Draco using the second bathroom they had had installed for guests before he dressed in his Pyjama’s and went to make hot chocolate. A few minutes later Harry came in, his hair all fluffily around his head.

“I have something I think we should open,” he said and vanished under the tree. Draco shook his head fondly, and smiled to himself as he watched Harry’s bum wiggle in the air as he searched under the rather large tree for the present he wanted. Draco lit the fire and placed the mugs down on the table. “Aha!” Harry came up holding something squishy.

He handed it to Draco. “Merry early Christmas Draco,” he smiled and Draco ripped open the parcel. He stared for a moment at the patterned Christmas socks, they were ridiculously soft to the touch and already felt warm.

“What are these for?” he asked as he pulled them out. There were two pairs and he immediately held one out to Harry who pulled them on and jumped up next to Draco on the sofa to snuggle. He stretched his legs out, letting his feet get even warmer from the fire flames. Draco copied him and handed him his hot chocolate.

“Cheers,” Harry said quietly and they clinked their mugs.

“To a wonderful Christmas, and many more years like this one,” Draco added happily as Harry relaxed into him and they watched the flames dance.


End file.
